Vivienne Blackwell/Traits
Personality Human Despite the ruthlessness that Vivienne portrays in her modern life, her personality as a human was often said to mirror Gabriella's, her descendant, almost completely. As a human, Vivienne was said to be quite compassionate. She was a kind hearted person by nature and was always willing to help those in need. Her parents praised her from the moment she was born, and all the constant love and warmth that surrounded Vivienne as she grew up turned her into beautiful soul. She was very family motivated and longed to have a family of her own one day. She had a very warm aura about her and always had a bright smile on her features, which drew many males towards her, many of whom desired to be with her. It is noted that she cared very deeply for those she held close to her heart, especially those of her family, as Vivienne ran away from them after being "turned" in order to protect them from her. This is shown once again when Vivienne was forced to give up her daughter, Madeline, during the extermination of the werewolves, as she feared that if they discovered her, that they would automatically assume that she was a werewolf as well and kill her without questions. When Vivienne became a werewolf, her personality did not change dramatically. Instead, it was her time being held captive at Voltera, the tests she endured there, along with the death of her mate, Nicholas, the murder of her family and lost of her daughter, Madeline, that slowly warped Vivienne's personality over time from being compassionate to heartless. Werewolf On the outside, Vivienne appears very endearing, fun and playful, all smiles and easy charm, but her true personality underneath is far from charming; she is utterly impulsive, manipulative, and just plain vicious. She is described as an intensley sadistic being, with brutal, violent tendencies. As a result from her werewolf heritance, Vivienne has a fierce and dangerous temper. She doesn't give a damn who she'll have to betray, use, kill or hurt in order to get what she wants/needs. She feels little to no remorse on human and vampire life, and enjoys playing mind games and messing with people. She has a very seductive air about her, and has no problems using her sensuality and sexuality as means to an end. Only when confronted by someone who knows her true nature will she not bother with the facade of innocence and becomes the vicious monster that she is. Vivienne's mannerisms are noted to be deliberate, almost as though she is performing for an audience - a skill that comes in handy when she wants to borrow the identity of her doppelgänger; Gabriella Cullen. Even her speaking voice seems harsher, more cutting than Gabriella's. Vivienne claims to be not be insane, but rather just "ahead of the curve." This may have been legitimately true, in the sense that she plans cautiously and carefully, rarely trusting any ruse blindly enough to not have a plan B or plan C in store. This is perhaps slightly paranoid on her part, but it's to be expected after she's been on the run from the Volturi for the last 2000 years. Being overly guarded is what's kept her alive so far. When denied, annoyed, or backed into a corner, she can turn vindictive, mean and petty, resorting to scattering comments and biting sarcasm. She's also prone to burst of temper, especially during situations fraud with emotions; she gets mad, and then she gets even. Part of it is because of her werewolf side, and the pain inflicted upon her during her captivity at Volterra. Regarding her attitude towards human life, Vivienne has no emotion towards human life. To her, humans are a means to an end, whether as victims to feed on or pawns in a plot for her own personal gain. On a number of occasions, Vivienne is shown to take great (sadistic) pleasure in toying with victims before killing them. After Vivienne narrowly escaped from being killed in Volterra, her personality changed dramaticly, and she fed/killed her victims without any apparent remorse. Vivienne's attitude towards vampires does not diverge far from her attitude towards humans; in fact her twisted hatred towards vampires overpowers her lack of compassion towards human life. She views vampires as "petty little things" Like humans, Vivienne enjoys playing mind games with vampires, the only difference is that she merely has to be more clever in how she manipulates them. The only human that Vivienne had seemed to not view as mere collateral damage was Nathan Harris, whom she had an on and off relationship for a number of years. Although her relationship with Nathan seemed to have a fair certain amount of manipulatiion and scheming involved, Vivienne has demostrated that she does have feelings for him, as when she found out that Nathan had developed feelings for her descendant and doppelganger, Gabriella Cullen, Vivienne became insane with jealously. Still, her beheavior around Nathan was so wrapped up in whatever her ulterior motives happened to be that it's still not clear where her selfish manipulation ended, and where her genuine affection began. Despite all of Vivienne's blatant of self-absorption, and lack of human life, she's not completely heartless. She's not a good or nice person by imagination, but underneath the layers of twisted hatred and indifference, there remains a smidgen of humanity. She feels emotional hurt, loneliness and sadness the same as everyone. That side of her just reminds closely guarded and private. Appearance Vivienne is noted to be extremely beautiful and seductive. She has an oval face, with beautiful facial features and structure. She has long dark brown hair, almost black, that falls down her back in curls. Vivienne has almond, deep dark brown eyes that almost appear souless with thick dark lashes. However, when threatened or angry, her iris is noted to change to a golden colour, while her sclera turns black. Vivienne is noted to wear heavy makeup. Vivienne's overal appearance is described as sexy, and seductive. However, for those who don't know her true nature, Vivienne can come across as quite innocent. She seems to favor clothes which are black in colour, and is often seen wearing tight leather pants and spike heals. She dresses in edgy, stylish, very revealing and sexy clothes, often showing off her cleavage. She is considered to be quite vain, and also has no problem in using her beauty and sexuality to get what she wants. Her makeup is noted to be heavy, as she is constantly seen with a smokey eye makeup, which makes her eyes appear darker than they naturally are. When impersonating Gabriella, Vivienne has her hair straighten, wears less makeup, and her clothes not as revealing. Powers and Abilities : Main Article: Children of the Moon Children of the Moon are creatures similar to the traditional werewolves of myth, and are not to be confused with shapeshifters. They are a near -extinct supernatural species of individuals who unwillingly transform into a fearsome, and extremely hostile wolf during full moons. The shifts into a wolf alone can last for hours, and it is during that time that the werewolf will feel every bone break, every muscle tearing, as their body reforms into it's new shape. Children of the Moon are known to "shed" their human skin when transforming. And as a result, can leave a bloody mess of human tissue, skin, blood and organs when the transformation is complete. Even in their human form, all werewolves possess superhuman physical powers, though only during a full moon are they at their strongest and most lethal. Children of the Moon are the most dangerous enemies of vampires, because they are the only thing strong enough (aside from another vampire) to kill a vampire. Children of the Moon originally hunted humans, though over the centuries they have been hardwired to kill vampires on sight in their wolf form. They still hunt human prey when there are no vampires to kill. Children of the Moon are creatures similar to the traditional werewolves of myth. They phase, or change form, in response to the cycles of the moon. In their changed form, they do not entirely resemble actual wolves; their forelegs are more powerful than their hind legs, and they still have usable hands with opposable thumbs. In addition, their stance is more upright, making their movement somewhat apelike, rather than entirely canine. Children of the Moon change form only at night, and only during the fullest phase of the moon. While in their wolf form, Children of the Moon are not aware of their human selves; they are feral rather than rational. They become much stronger in wolf form, and are much more savage and blood thirsty. Or the correct term would be, "flesh hungry." Usually, they run alone, or with one companion of the opposite gender. Children of the Moon cannot breed in animal form; they can spread their species only by infecting humans through a bite. Infected humans who have children do not pass their abilities to their offspring. Children of the Moon do not age, show flowing blood and a beating heart like humans, however, they smell unappetizing to vampires. In their animal form, Children of the Moon have heightened strength and speed that makes them both deadly and difficult to kill; contrary to the legend, these werewolves cannot be killed with a silver bullet, nor does silver repel them. Their amplified abilities makes them capable of destroying a lone vampire. One advantage the werewolf has in both his/her human and animal form is immunity to vampire venom, both the transformating properites and the pain-producing properties. Because vampires and Children of the Moon share the same food source, and because each is an exception to the other's near indestructibility, they are natural enemies. Over time however, the vampires have hunted the once populous werewolves into near extinction. Due to the centuries of each other's rivalry, werewolves have hard-wired themselves to not only hunt humans, but vampires as well. If a werewolf finds prey, whether it's a human or a vampire, it will be mauled, ripped apart and devoured. Regeneration Vivienne has a powerful regenerative healing factor, meaning that if ever injured, her body will heal near instantaneously. This allows her to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human being. The extent of this regeneration is very powerful, to the point where Vivienne's body is able to survive a bullet to the temple. While smaller cuts and minor injuries will heal within seconds, large and more damaging injuries such as broken bones and open wounds, take slightly longer to heal. The only exception with this abililty is that it cannot regrow lost limbs. Natural Enhancements Vivienne has superhuman strength in both her wolf and human form, though her strength is only at its strongest during a full moon. Category:Trait Pages Category:Caity95 Category:Twilight Trait Pages